horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Revenge of Santa Claus
''The Revenge of Santa Claus ''is an American horror-slasher film starring Danielle Panabaker, Michelle Trachtenberg, Channing Tatum, Brittany Snow, Leah Pipes, Taylor Lautner, Courteney Cox, Teresa Palmer, Nicholas D'Agosto, Dustin Milligan, Amanda Crew, Briana Evigan, Amber Heard, Jensen Ackles, Leighton Meester, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Ryan Merriman, Drew Seeley, Julianna Guill, Texas Battle, Sam Easton, Johnny Simmons, Megan Fox and Ellen Wroe Summary Claire was send to a psychiatric hospital after she has a nightmare about Santa. She found out Santa is still alive but everbody thinks Santa is dead. Claire is telling everbody Santa is still alive. Plot The film begins with Claire in the psychiatric hospital after she has a nightmare about Santa Claus and tells the doctors and nurses that Santa Claus is still alive and they don't believe her and call her crazy. Diane, Emily, Nathan, Britt, Casey and Nelson pick her up and drive home. Claire hugs them all and they drive away. Claire walk to her room. A group of doctors and nurses are having a party, Doctor Harrison goes to the bathroom and is gutted by Santa, Doctor Browning goes to look for Doctor Harrison, he goes into a bathroom and is stabbed repeatedly in his chest. Doctor Morris and Doctor Curtis leave the party, Doctor Morris is stabbed in her chest and Doctor Curtis trys to escape but is decapitated with an axe. Doctor Lopez and Nurse Jensen go to a room to have sex, while they're having sex Doctor Lopez is stabbed in back and Nurse Jensen escapes the room and hides in another room. Nurse Randall and Nurse Carson are walking down the hallway and hear Nurse Jensen crying, they go to check on her and she tells them that Doctor Lopez is dead. Nurse Randall turns around and is stabbed in her heart, Nurse Carson has her throat slit. Nurse Jensen escapes the room and goes to warn the others, she reaches where the party was and tells them that Nurse Carson, Nurse Randall and Doctor Lopez are dead and she asks where Doctor Stevenson and Nurse Hardy is, they tell her they ran off and they go to search for them. It then shows Doctor Stevenson and Nurse Hardy having sex, Nurse Hardy is then stabbed in her breast and loses alot of blood, Doctor Stevenson runs but is stabbed in his eye. The group find them dead and they run off, Nurse Jensen seperates from the group and Santa stabs in her head. Nurse Ashen also seperates from the group and Santa burns her face with a defibrillator, Claire hear scream and Claire run. Claire break the door because it was lock. She saw a group of doctors and nurses dead. Cast *Danielle Panabaker as Claire Flynn *Michelle Trachtenberg as Emily Foster *Channing Tatum as Nathan Parks *Courteney Cox as Diane Flynn *Brittany Snow as Britt Reynolds *Leah Pipes as Casey Dawson *Taylor Lautner as Nelson Jackson *Teresa Palmer as Mary Robertson *Nicholas D'Agosto as Chris Carsia *Dustin Milligan as Frank Baxter *Amanda Crew as Caitlin Grover *Briana Evigan as Alex Sanchez *Amber Heard as Taylor Carmichael *Jensen Ackles as Shawn Grover *Leighton Meester as Kelly Barnes *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Julianne Mone *Ryan Merriman as Drew Olsen *Drew Seeley as Joey Riggs *Julianna Guill as Jessica Fowles *Texas Battle as Andy Perkins *Sam Easton as Carlos Ross *Johnny Simmons as Ben Prescott *Megan Fox as Jenna Riley *Ellen Wroe as Brianna Gibson Category:Horror Film Category:Film